Long Lost
by StellarStarHen
Summary: When a mysterious young stranger shows up at the Halliwell Manor claiming to be family, it will change his life, take the life of some, as well as shake up everyone else's.
1. All In the Family

As the night fell and the terrible thunderstorm raged on in San Francisco, the Halliwells finished preparations for their Thanksgiving dinner. Piper, known to many as the best chef in San Francisco, had cooked the largest turkey she could find and of course as many side dishes as one could imagine, including mashed potatoes, green beans and filling only to mention a few.

"We couldn't have chosen a more beautiful Thanksgiving, huh?" Paige remarked sarcastically, carrying in the gravy boat from the kitchen to the dining room table.

"Honey, just be happy we're all here and healthy…it is thanksgiving after all." And having said that, Henry planted a soft gentle kiss on Paige's cheek, and continued to kiss her, moving his lips to her neck and her collar…

"Henry! Not in front of everyone!" Paige squealed coyly, sitting down.

"Okay everyone…let's all settle down. I want all of you to know how happy Leo and I are that we could all make it to this year's Thanksgiving celebration, thankfully we didn't have a repeat of last year…" Piper announced, glaring at her sister Phoebe.

"Hey, what can I say? Being married the Love himself is an all day job…" Phoebe replied kissing her husband Coop, sitting next to her.

"Regardless, we're all here and before a demon comes knocking I think we should each say what we're grateful for. I'd like to begin with family…you can never have enough--" Piper said beaming from ear to ear.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, followed by the deafening sound of lightning. Everyone remained as still as statues, waiting for something to happen. No one did anything, so finally Piper stood up.

Looking at her sisters she asked, "You guys can deal with demons or warlocks, but you're scared of thunder?" Slowly Piper walked to the door, but before she could, the door flew open, banging against the wall and shattering the plate glass windows. Standing behind the door was a boy, 13 years old with pale white skin and dark black hair and his eyes were almost the same color.

"Leo! Orb Wyatt and Chris out!" Piper screamed across the house.

"Wait!" Bellowed the young boy, quivering with fear and cold. "I'm not here to hurt anyone, I'm sorry about your door. Sometimes I don't know my own power's strength. Don't worry, a simple spell can fix that."

The boy's voice seemed to somehow sooth everyone's uneasiness and they all wanted to trust him; of course it wouldn't be that easy. Everyone was used to demons and other evil creatures showing up suddenly and trying to earn their trust. But for some reason, they decided to let him prove himself, besides, if he tried anything, the Charmed Ones were skilled in surprise combat, coming from years of experience.

The boy stood up and recited: "Let the object of objection become but a dream, as the seen becomes unseen!" Just like that, by the work of magic, the windows returned to normal and the door closed, appearing just like it had minutes earlier.

"Hey! That's our spell! You stole it from us!" yelled Paige

"No, you have to listen to me…I…it…that spell, I came up with it myself. A demon made this huge mess and I had to clean it up, it just came to me. So this spell just popped in my head and it worked. You have to believe me."

"Let's hear him out, guys, I think he's telling the truth. Besides, if he is any kind of demon, we can always vanquish him." Phoebe said jokingly

"What's your name, little guy?" Paige asked him

The boy seemed to completely ignore Paige's question but no one paid notice. They assumed he was frightened or troubled. They invited him to sit down and eat dinner and throughout the feast they all talked and laughed. They finally managed to extract his name out of him, Parker Fairview.

No one wanted to ask him any difficult questions because by the look of his tattered clothing and unruly hair he was coming to them in a time of desperation. Finally, someone decided to ask the question.

"So, Parker, why are you here?" Leo inquired

"I needed to find my family, and I was drawn here." The boy said shyly

"Here? Don't you have a family you live with?" Coop asked

"I do, but they don't understand my power, and they just started talking about sending me away somewhere and I just had to run."

"You talked about demons, earlier. You battle them?" Paige asked

Again the boy simply ignored Paige. He had been avoiding her all night and Paige finally couldn't stand it.

"Why are you ignoring me, you're acting as if I don't exist!" Paige exploded

"Just taking a hint from you, mom" Parker replied curtly.

This is only the first installment of the Peter Fairview series entitled "Long Lost". This one was named "All in the Family". Watch out for the next one, "Charmed, Once Removed".


	2. Charmed, Once Removed

As Paige Halliwell walked through the rooms of the home she and her husband, Henry, were considering she was thinking about much more than property values and interest rates. She was pondering the idea that her past had finally come back to haunt her, in the form of a 13 year old boy named Parker Fairview. Parker was the part of her she never wanted anyone she knew and loved to ever learn.

When she was younger Paige was as rebellious as they come. Her drinking, smoking and drug abuse was overwhelming. She had a wonderful home life with loving adoptive parents who always gave her caring and support. Of course, this was part of the reason she felt to guilty about the things she had done as a teenager, she had no reason to rebel.

Paige loved her parents deep down and when they died in a car accident she made a huge turn-around in her character. She attended college and later became a social worker, helping children who had fallen on the same path she once walked. Now she was a protector of the innocent, a Charmed One. One of the most powerful witched of all time, with a great husband and family, and even though it had been a long time, Paige remembered the day that Parker came into existence.

Paige had been dating Mark Rommel for about 4 months, and to her it was true love. Mark was the cool, stoner kid at school who knew exactly what to say. He was pale with dark black hair, similar to Paige's appearance in high school. He had every girl in the palm of his hand, but decided to date Paige. One day, she decided to let him walk her all the way home from school. Both of her parents were still at work, leaving Mark and Paige alone in the house.

"Which one is your room?" Mark asked rubbing his hand up and down Paige's back

Paige was tingling with excitement at the moment she'd been waiting for and directed Mark to her room. The walls were littered with posters for the various rock bands Paige was into, including one for the band Mark was the lead singer and guitar player for.

"Why don't we just get comfortable on your bed, babe?" Mark said to an overjoyed Paige

Paige tried to remain calm as she sat down on her bed. Instantly Mark reached over and began to kiss her in a deep meaningful kiss that almost defined love to Paige. It was sensual and full of love in a way only a teen can show. Slowly Mark began to raise his hand up from where it rested on Paige's abdomen to her bra. He could feel the lace and this excited him.

Mark pulled Paige's T-shirt over her head, causing Paige to get goose bumps. He reached around and unhooked her bra, allowing her breasts to become exposed. Soon, Paige was stripped down to only her underwear and Mark was on top of her, kissing her passionately. Almost if by magic, suddenly Paige found herself nude and she hardly realized that she had undressed Mark as well.

The thought of using some sort of protection popped into Paige's head for a short moment. She had taken the classes (of course she had skipped most of them) and heard all the lectured, but now that she was hot and bothered, Paige would not mind.

The two teens made love for some time, and it was everything Paige could ever have imagined. She had always wanted this, and now that it had come, she was so happy she could burst.

Mark was laying next Paige smoking a cigarette when Paige felt the hard twinge of guilt. She had used no protection; she was not even on the pill. Now she could only leave it up to fate whether or not something horrible or wonderful resulted from this one afternoon of bliss.

Nine months later, a mixture of both horrible and wonderful arrived in the world, born from an only 16 year old Paige. She decided that she would name him Parker because she wanted to him to always have a connection with her, the letter P. Little did Paige know that when she let a family adopt this bundle of joy away from her, that they also adopted a witch.

Now, 13 years later Paige's second deepest darkest secret came back into her life. The first secret was her incredible witchy powers; her second was the child she birthed. He showed up at the Halliwell doorstep two nights earlier, on the eve of Thanksgiving. Apparently her son, those words were difficult to say and comprehend, had already come into his powers of telekinesis. For the two days he stayed in the Halliwell Manor he spent most of the time with his aunt Phoebe, he refused to speak to anyone else.

Piper was very skeptical about Parker being Paige's son, even after Paige told her the story about Mark. Parker even looked exactly like Mark, even had the same birthmark that resembled a pentagon on his left eyebrow.

But for now Paige had to deal with the matter at hand, buying a new home for her and Henry. Everyone, including Henry, thought Paige was trying to avoid the problem by suddenly having the urge to relocate but his love for her drove him to agree with her. His love for her was so strong, in fact, that after Paige had relayed to him the story about Mark, he understood completely and held her compassionately for hours as she wept. He even agreed to take in Parker when the time came.

At the same time, Phoebe and Parker were having a serious talk. It seemed they had had a lot of those since they met just recently. For some reason Parker would only speak to her, and with her degree in psychology and knack for giving advice, Phoebe was the perfect aunt to confide in.

"She didn't love me! How am I ever going to forgive her? I hate that bitch!"

"Hey!" interrupted Phoebe abruptly "That's my little sister and your mother we're talking about here. And you just don't understand, Parker. Paige did love you; she just wanted the best for you. She was only 16 years old, only 3 years older than you are now. Do you think you could handle having a child right now?"

"I know, you're right. But when I see her I just get filled up with so much rage!" As his anger grew a lamp from across Phoebe's old bedroom, now a guest room, flew dangerously close to her head, narrowly missing and smashing against the wall.

"Well, you're just going to have to control that rage because so far you've destroyed a lamp, a mirror and a digital clock. That lamp was an antique, and the punishment for ruining a family heirloom is that you must now walk out there and make nice to anyone who's there." Phoebe commanded, pointing her index finger out the door of the bedroom and leading an unwilling Parker to the kitchen where Piper was having coffee with her husband Leo and their two sons, Wyatt and Chris.

"Look who finally came out into the open, huh?" Piper said, trying to act lovingly towards her new nephew.

"Yes, someone has realized that he is now part if this family whether he likes it or not…isn't that right?" Phoebe joked

"I'm starving, Piper, can I have some food?" Parker barked

"I'd appreciate a please and some kindness after we took you in and all the trouble we went through convincing your parents that we're related so you can stay with us for a while. If it wasn't for a little magical interference it might have been impossible." Piper replied, popping a frozen pizza into the oven.

"Well, I don't see why you guys don't just use magic for everything you have to do. If you got it, you might as well use it." Parker remarked sitting down at the small table with his cousins and uncle.

"Because, as you'll soon learn, that's what we in the magical community like to call personal gain and it's not only frowned upon, but you can have your powers taken away for it." Leo explained to his new pupil. Parker grudgingly agreed to take Leo up on his offer to attend magic school to perfect his craft.

"Well, after all the fighting we've all done, we should be able to use our magic for fun." Parker said

"What fighting have you done, pipsqueak? You never told us." Piper said with a smirk

"Well, basically a bunch of these ugly disgusting things pop in my house and these rhymes just appear in my head, I say them and the things get destroyed. I've almost been killed once or twice, but I always make it through." Parker boasted with a laugh

"How do you think he knew all of those spells?" Phoebe asked her older sister

"The same way Wyatt knows how to use his shield and how to orb, it's instinct," Piper guessed

A second later Paige walked in with Henry in tow, waving a paper in the air.

"Guess who just found the perfect house!" she exclaimed

"You don't really have to guess, it's us! We found this great 3 bedroom, it's beautiful." Henry announced

No one noticed that Parker had already sneaked out of the room until he was halfway up the stairs when Phoebe called, "Parker!"

Paige's maternal instinct made her orb out of the orb and to the top the first flight of stairs where she met Parker. His face was on the verge of crying and when the swirling blue lights disappeared and the boy realized who was standing in front of him with open arms. He collapsed onto her and began to sob hysterically. All Paige could do was stand there with him and support him and cry with him.

Everyone else in the house simply continued on with their normal daily routines, but Paige and Parker remained embraced for most of the day until the night time when they discussed every problem they had until they had talked and cried themselves to sleep.


	3. Inquiring Sons Want to Know

"Wow, you go to Hawaii for 1 week and you miss a huge family secret?" Billie Jenkins asked while sitting at the kitchen table just having been filled in by Piper, Leo and Phoebe of the latest development in the Halliwell family.

"It seems there was a big part of Paige's life we didn't know about." Leo remarked

"Well, I don't know if this part of her life living with us is going to work out." Piper said smugly

"What do you mean?" Billie asked

"He's rude, obnoxious and annoying, and I think he expects to live with us." Piper said

"Why doesn't he just live with Paige and Henry in their new house?" Billie wondered

"Well, Parker and Paige are up there talking right now…maybe they're coming close to some sort of resolution." Leo hopefully answered

Simultaneously, upstairs in Paige's room, now filled with cardboard boxes, a pen was flying through the air at Paige's face.

"Pen!" Paige called, activating her telekinetic powers and orbing the pen from mid air to the palm of her hand. "I know you're really mad but that's no reason to keep throwing things at me."

"My powers basically do what they want most of the time. I'm not trying to hurt you, but you hurt me so much…I have a right to feel angry." Parker responded

"Look, there are some things I need to tell you about when you were born. I was completely and totally in love with your father, Mark. But he heard I was pregnant and his family immediately moved away. I never heard from him again. A few years ago I actually heard he had overdosed and died. I was 16; I was too young to have a baby. My parents didn't even know I got pregnant. I barely gained any weight. So when I delivered you, I named you Parker and told the adoption agency to make sure you kept that name. They were very good to me and never even told my parents."

"Why didn't you tell your parents?"

"I was confused…at first I didn't even know I was pregnant, and when I finally found out I was in denial for a while. Finally I just decided not to tell them." Paige confessed to this young boy for whom she should have loved and cared for all of these 13 years, but had not followed through with her responsibilities.

"But when you grew up, did you even try to find me?" Parker asked hopefully

"Yes, and I even met your parents. They were very understanding and even said that I could meet you and talk to you, but I couldn't face you then. I was so ashamed that I had given you up, I still am. But one good thing came out of my letting you be adopted."

"Yeah right." Parker replied with a frown

"When I learned I was adopted, and my story was very similar to yours by the way, and I joined this family I was very reluctant at first. I hated my mother for giving me up but then I kept thinking about how similar that scenario was to yours and I decided that it was probably so hard for my mother to keep me just like it was hard for me to keep you. So I became a Charmed One and I couldn't be happier." Paige told her son

"Well that's just swell for you, but what am I supposed to do? Become a Charmed One? That ship has definitely passed." Parker remarked

"No, you are going to become a part of this family, your adoptive parents have already agreed to let you come over as much as you want and you are always welcome to stay with us. You are also going to go to Magic School and become the best witch you can be. Who knows? One day you may become Charmed…. well, once removed." Paige got up from the bed she was sitting on and walked over to Parker. She hugged him for a few moments and finally gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. She then walked over to the door.

"I love you, know that." With that, she was gone.

Parker remained in the room for several more moments. The last thing Paige had said had stunned him. For years he imagined his mother never loved or cared for him at all. Now he really thought that she had no choice but to give him up. He also had nothing to complain about, he had had a wonderful adoptive family…but being Charmed had its advantages also…

Paige walked into the kitchen and all eyes were on her. No one said anything as she sat down next to her nephew Wyatt and began to play with him.

Finally Piper stood up, "Well, dinner's ready so let's get into the dinning room. Soup's On!"

That night Parker decided it was time to start expanding the use of his powers. He stalked up the few flights of stairs that led to the attic door and turned the knob. When he pushed the door open he could see the sunset out of the plate glass windows. The blend of pink and orange flowed through the attic illuminating boxes of junk and antique furniture covered in cobwebs.

As bright and beautiful as the sunset was, most of the illumination in the room came from a light that shone from a large ancient book in the corner on a podium. Parker walked over to the book and reached out to it. As his fingers neared it, the book suddenly jumped off of the podium, flying away from him until it landed with a thud in front of the door. Standing in the doorway, watching the scene was Billie Jenkins.

"Let me guess, you were planning on using it for personal gain?" Billie asked

"There's that phrase again…personal gain…" Parker replied

"If you're going to be around this house, get ready to hear that phrase a lot."

"Yeah well, we'll see how it plays out. You must be Billie." Parker said reaching out his hand.

Billie picked up the book and placed it back on the podium, and then shook his hand, "And you must be Parker…I've heard a lot about you."

"Yeah? Good things?"

Billie hesitated before saying, "I wouldn't say good…but not bad exactly…"

"Well as soon as I get the hang of this power I'm gonna show them all that I'm a great witch and demon ass kicker."

"I think I can help you with that, it turns out we have one of the same powers." Billie used her power of projection to make a staff appear.

"I can't do that!" Parker yelled with surprise

"No, but you can use it to practice your telekinesis, here…just concentrate on the center and imagine being able to control it in every way possible."

Parker did exactly as Billie said, and it worked. He was able to initiate every move they tried and even moved on to working with a bit heavier objects. They worked for many hours. Parker felt a very strong connection with Billie, and visa versa.

The next day the family was once again congregated in the kitchen, this time for breakfast. Everyone was there, enjoying a meal cooked by Piper, with assistance from Paige. Parker was using his powers to levitate the plate of biscuits toward him while everyone's back were turned. Only Billie noticed, and used her superior powers to lower the plate. She proceeded to mouth the words "personal gain" which was followed by Parker rolling his eyes.

"This is a really good breakfast, mom." Parker announced

Paige smiled, "Thanks, but you know it was Piper, I just did what she told me."

"Mom, huh? I guess all is well once again in the Halliwell household?" Piper mused

"Yeah, and Billie has really been helping me with my power. I can basically do whatever I want with anything I want." Parker boasted

"Billie, I think you've created a monster." Leo joked

"Billie, if you're done, can we go up and train some more?" Parker wondered hopefully

"Sure, hon, let's go!" Billie replied

Up in the attic, another full force training session commenced. Parker was advancing so quickly and so powerfully that he could now move the large trunk that used to be home to the Book of Shadows, empty of course.

Billie was so proud of Parker. Even she who, along with her sister, was sometimes called "the ultimate power" did not master this power as quickly as this young boy. Maybe it was that he was the son of a Charmed One. But what Billie didn't know is that Parker had inspiration. His inspiration was she. Ever since he first saw her, Parker couldn't get the thought of Billie out of his head.

He was only 13 and Billie was a college student. There was no way that Billie would ever even consider him. But he could always love her from afar. Unfortunately that might not be enough.

All these thoughts of love ran through his head and distracted Parker from his levitation of the trunk. Suddenly the trunk flew towards Billie, who noticed just in time to use her power to slow it down a bit, nevertheless she was still hit by the trunk and knocked off her feet.

Parker ran so fast towards Billie that he seemed to grow wings and fly. When he reached her he got down on his knees and shook her.

"Are you okay? Billie, answer me!" Parker screamed

Billie coughed, "Parker I'm fine, don't worry."

"I almost had a heart attack! I'm so sorry!" Parker exclaimes

"I understand…I almost killed Leo with an athemy I was levitating once. Can I get up now?"

Parker was still on top of Billie and for a moment there was silence. Then Parker bent his head down towards Billie and their lips met.


	4. Uncontrollable Urges

They stayed in that position for about 2 minutes. In the beginning Billie was shocked, but after a while she joined in the kiss. First, Parker began by kissing her gently several times until finally he let his tongue creep into Billie's mouth and Billie messaged his tongue with hers. Soon the kiss began to get more furious, and Parker took that as a sign to move to the next level.

He reached down and pulled her shirt over her head. Billie unhooked her own bra while she pulled down Parker's zipper with her teeth. Soon all clothes were left on the floor. Billie looked down and noticed that Parker was big for his age. She got down on all fours and put him in her mouth.

After a few moments of that, Parker decided to bring this on home, and he and Billie became one. They were engulfed in pleasure and joy in a way neither of them had ever encountered.

In the middle of it, Parker leaned on Billie and right in her ear whispered, "I love you"

Billie was inclined to reply that she loved him also, but never got the chance, as right at that moment Leo Wyatt stepped into the attic. He was shocked by what he saw, and ran right out the door.

"Oh, shit!" Billie cried. She stood up, separating herself from Parker.

They both proceeded to get their clothes on faster than they ever had before. The couple sprinted down the stairs, two at a time. They found Leo in the kitchen, helping Piper clean the dishes. Everything seemed perfectly normal.

"Leo…can we talk to you for a minute?" Billie asked nervously

"What is it?" Piper asked

"Umm…" Parker hesitated

"A lamp broke, and since Leo is a former handy man, I thought maybe he could help us!" Billie quickly chimed

Piper looked skeptical but returned to washing dishes, she wasn't always ready for a fight these days.

Leo agreed and they all walked into the living room. Leo chose to sit on a red velvet armchair. Billie and Parker sat down on an uncomfortable white love seat. Parker scooted himself closer to Billie, Billie scooted away.

"Listen…you two have nothing to worry about. I may be a mortal now, but I'm a whitelighter at heart and that means keeping my charge's secrets." Leo reassured them

"Thanks a lot Leo. That's really nice of you." Billie said, nudging Parker, giving him a cue to also thank Leo.

"Yea, that's really cool, Leo." Parker chimed

Leo stood up and turned towards the kitchen, "Well, there's nothing to talk about, then," Leo paused and turned to face the couple, "But let me warn you that it's very hard to keep a secret from Piper, believe me, I've tried. Also, it may sound cliché, but the truth will set you free…you may choose to tell her anyways."

Later that afternoon, Billie and Parker were sitting on Billie's bed. It seemed he'd been having a lot of serious conversations lately.

"But if we tell her, how do we know she won't throw us out of the house?" Billie mused

Parker simply nodded in return.

"And if we don't I don't think I could live with myself." Billie had been doing this back and forth routine for about 2 hours and so far they were at the same place as when they started.

"All I know is that I love you, Bill" Parker whispered tenderly in her ear.

Billie replied with a kiss. She did feel that she loved Parker, but it had only been 2 days since they met and she didn't think she could love someone so quickly. On top of that, she had recently lost most of the people she loved, her parents, and her sister. She was finding it hard to love again, but Parker did make her want to forget all those things.

What was she thinking? He was only thirteen! She had sex with a 13 year old! She should go to jail. A nineteen year old should not even think about think little boy. She had to break it off, right now.

"You know, Billie, before you came along I thought I would kill myself." Parker revealed an arm with scars going vertically from his wrist to almost his elbow.

Maybe Billie was wrong. Parker needed her, and she couldn't let him hurt himself any more. Plus, she did love him. It was uncontrollable.

She leaned over and kissed him, "Well, I'm glad you didn't because then I wouldn't be able to do this…"

That night, Parker and Billie made love 3 times, each more passionate than the last. Piper stayed up all night waiting for Parker to come home from his visit to Billie's college dorm. She fell asleep in the kitchen waiting for him.

The next morning, Parker and Billie walked in the house quietly. It was 5 am and they did not want to wake anyone, especially Piper. They walked up to the attic and would pretend when someone found them that they had woken up early to do some training.

Unbeknownst to them, there was someone waiting for them in the attic. It was Henry, Paige's husband.

"Hey kids." Henry greeted them

Billie sensed Henry was acting differently than usual, "Are you okay, Henry? Why are you here so early?"

Henry had a gleam in his eyes no one had ever seen. It seemed that years of dealing with dangerous paroles had finale gotten to him. It seemed that so much exposure to the world of crime and hate had turned him somehow.

It all happened so fast Parker barely could tell what was happening. Henry ran straight toward him and violently threw him aside. Parker landed with a thunderous "thud" on the hardwood floor and bumped his head on the trunk he had been levitating the day before causing him to pass out.

Henry walked slowly to the alter he had been studying when the two walked in while Billie ran over to check if Parker was all right.

Once she realized he was only knocked out she screamed at Henry, "What the fuck has gotten into you, jackass?"

Without any answer, Henry picked up a green vial Billie recognized as a binding potion, and before she could use her power to do anything about it, Henry threw the potion right at her, hitting her on her right arm, the shattering glass cutting her.

"Shit!" Billie tried to use her powers to throw Henry against the wall, but nothing happened. Apparently, the potion had worked. Billie really didn't have time to think about how Henry got a hold of the potion or how he knew what it did, because Henry was now running at her with full force.

Henry put his hand in front of his body, pointing to Billie, causing her to levitate and be pinned against the wall. It almost seemed like…no, it couldn't be.

"You mother fucker! You stole my power with that potion, dick wad!" Billie screamed.

Henry continued to ignore Billie and with a wave of his hand all of her clothes ripped off of her. Billie floated there, cold and shivering and vulnerable. Henry did not need much time to take off his clothes. He walked over to Billie, and while she screamed and shouted he inserted himself in her.

Henry slapped her, "Shut up, bitch or I'll kill you with your own power!"

Billie decided to listen to him. Right now she looked down and realized how much pain she was in. She was sure that this would nightmare would end soon. She shut her eyes tight and felt the pains get worse every second. She wondered so many things in this time, especially why Henry was doing this to her.

The blood was running down her leg and drops were slowly dripping off of her big toe directly onto the head of her lover, Parker, sitting on the floor next to her.

"My god, I love him…" were Billie's last thoughts on this earth, because after Henry decided he had had enough fun with her and had ejaculated inside her, he used her enormous power to throw her out of the plate glass window. She might have survived if it hadn't been for that one shard of glass that punctured her head, reaching her brain.


	5. Shifty Dealings

The two women stood across from each other in front of an alter, praying in a language no one else could understand. _Matu Matu, Insu Insu, Oiltu Tucaltu Matu Matu—_They're praying was cut short, though by a man who shimmered in to their underworld lair.

This man was Henry, Paige's husband. But suddenly it was no longer Henry; it became a woman with long black hair. She looked exactly like the other two, with a very pale complexion and eyes as black as the night.

"Seleyna, we were getting worried for you" one of the women said

"Did you accomplish the task?" asked the other

"Yes, the mother of the great power you foresaw has been killed."

Piper awoke from her sleep when she heard a thunderous crash and the shattering of glass. She realized she had nodded off when she was waiting for Parker to come home. Suddenly she sat up rigid in her chair. What had woken her up?

She jumped up and out of her chair and ran up the stairs. When she reached the second floor she systematically checked every room to see where the loud noise came from. She continued to do this on every floor until she found the stairs that led to the attic. Inside she knew all along that the noise had come from the attic, but she was afraid of what she would find.

Inside the attic Piper found a disaster. On the floor directly in front of her was the boy she had recently found to be her nephew, puddles of blood surrounding him and shard of glass. Beyond that was even more shattered glass and the wide window was destroyed. Piper ran first to her nephew. She realized he was hit hard on the head but was relieved that he was still breathing.

Piper was pretty sure that whoever had done this jumped out the window. The scene reminded her of the time the Banshee had used her power on Phoebe and jumped out the window. Piper was too busy worrying about Parker that she had no time to think about who had done this or how they had jumped out the window.

"Paige!" Piper screamed frantically. Her sister appeared, surrounded by blue and white lights.

Paige was about to ask what the problem was, when she looked around and took in the sight her older sister had seen moments earlier. She gasped when she saw her son sitting there, unconscious and bleeding.

Tears poured down Paige's face as she placed her hands over her Parker and bright lights came from them. Magically, Parker was healed and his eyes slowly flickered open.

"Parker! Thank God!" Piper yelled

Paige was speechless. She had almost had a heart attack; she knew now what it really meant to be a parent, to care so much for someone that she would give anything for him.

"Billie." Was the only word he said before looking toward to window and falling back into a deep slumber. Piper was suddenly very worried for Billie. She walked back toward the window and looked down.

At about 11' o clock that morning Parker woke up completely. His mother had tucked him into bed and she had not left his side the entire time.

"Mom! What happened to Billie?" Was the first thing Parker said. Billie was always the first thing on Parker's mind.

"We don't know where Billie is, we can't find her anywhere." Paige replied

"Henry! Henry is the one that hurt me and the one that probably hurt Billie!" Parker yelled

Paige was taken aback. "Henry is my husband and a good man. He would never do this to you. I know that. Even if he tried to, Billie could stop him with her power, he's only human. Besides, Henry was with me all night. You need to think about things before you say them Parker!"

Paige stood and walked out the door, slamming it behind her. Parker was confused. He saw Henry. He was hurt by Henry and he knew that Henry hurt Billie. It was time to check out the book of shadows.

The three women continued to chant and once they were finished, the eldest asked of Seleyna, "How did you do it?"

"It was easy once I was in the house. Getting in was not difficult either. I simply took the shape of a trusted family member, a man they called Henry, and walked right in. I looked all over the home and in the attic I found an abundance of magical equipment. As I looked through it, I found a wonderful power-stealing potion, the strongest I've seen. Then the father and the mother walked in. I could sense she was already carrying the child, but it was unbeknownst to her, as it must have been conceived rather recently. In a matter of minutes I had stolen her powers, killed the father and then I killed her."

"If it took only a matter of minutes, why did you come back so much later?" Asked one of her companions

"I had to hide the body, of course, and I took the advantage of taking pleasure in her before I killed her." Seleyna admitted

"Again? Seleyna! Why must you do that every time! We're shape shifters, not animals!"

Parker spent the next hours studying the Books of Shadows carefully. He decided he should go talk to someone like his Aunt Phoebe instead of this stupid book for answers. But as soon as he closed it, the book opened up again right to a page with a drawing of 3 very pale women.

The title said Shape shifters, "Able to change shape to any person or thing. Witch practitioners, mostly, who know a lot about potion making and witchcraft." Parker read aloud.

"Be careful reading aloud from that book…" Phoebe said from the doorway "The first time I did that, we got our powers."

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" Parker asked

"It can be, but it also can make life very complicated. How are you feeling, honey? I heard what happened"

"Well, I'm perfectly fine, but we can't find Billie, and I'm really worried about her. Especially because the book basically just told me that a Shape shifter came in here and knocked me out and took Billie." Parker informed his aunt and he handed her the book

"Shape shifters, huh? Doesn't sound good, but look, there's a simple vanquishing spell. We'll just find them and save Billie and live happily ever after."

"When has it ever been that easy?" Parker inquired, knowing it sounded too good to be true

"Never, but maybe if we keep saying it, it will happen" Phoebe admitted

"What if we can't save Billie, what if we're too late?"

"All we can do is hope, hon"

Paige walked into her new home. Henry was there, painting the walls. They severely needed it, the new home was perfect size for her and Henry and even had a room for future additions to the family but it was need of lots of repairs.

Henry saw his wife and came over to give her a loving kiss. "What's happening?"

Henry was concerned for Paige, he knew something was wrong.

"Well, Parker had an encounter with some demon and even after I healed him, I don't think his head is quite right. He was accusing you of hurting him and hurting Billie."

"Accusing me?" Henry was astonished, he had made sure to stay out of the way of all of this magical stuff, and he was sure he didn't hurt Parker or Billie.

"Yes, but don't worry, I know he was mistaken." Paige reassured him

"Of course he's mistaken, but why would he say that? I've been nice to him, haven't I? I welcomed him to our family."

Paige felt so sorry for Henry and everything that he had to go through just to be with her. Any other guy would have been too freaked out to marry into this family, he was so wonderful, or maybe just too stupid to get out while he had the chance. And then, when Parker showed up he didn't hesitate in accepting him. She loved him so much.

"Honey, you've been great! He was probably just delirious. I'm sure it wasn't anything personal." Actually, Paige had been wondering the same thing. Was it possible that Parker didn't like Henry because he knew that he wasn't his real father? No, it wasn't possible.

Phoebe and Parker walked down the stairs to the living room where Piper and Leo were sitting, their eyes glued on the television set.

"Guys, we think we know who took Billie!" Phoebe exclaimed

"Shhhhh!" Piper and Leo shouted back and they turned on the television.

"Today, sanitation workers were highly surprised when they found the body of a dead college aged woman in a dumpster. The body has yet to be identified, if you have any information about the identity of this woman…" The television blasted

Everyone's mouths were agape when they saw a picture of a bloody, murdered Billie.


	6. Inspired to Lose

A solemn tone had been set on the Halliwell Manor. Everyone was still reeling from the day before when everyone saw the dead body of Billie on the screen. No one could speak, but no one could cry. The silence and tension was almost worse than any crying or screaming could have been.

Parker could not decide what to do. He had been choking back tears all night and now he was ready to let it all out…but he couldn't. He wasn't someone to give up and let go. So, while all of his aunts slept, or pretended to sleep while actually lying awake, mourning the death of Billie, Parker crept up to the attic and began studying up on the shape-shifters even more.

As he flipped through the book he found a page marked "Muses".

"This is exactly what the girls need to get motivated." Parker flipped to the next page and found, in Phoebe's handwriting, a spell to allow a Muse to show herself. "Here goes nothing: _Being of creativity, show yourself now to me. Your light which shines upon our face let our vision now embrace_."

As the last words left his mouth a beautiful woman in flowing blue robes appeared next to him.

"Wow, it worked."

"Of course it worked, Parker."

"Well, I'm guessing you're my muse. Can you help me?"

"No, actually…I am the sisters' muse, Melody. But I am here to help you by inspiring them to help you in avenging the death of your lover Billie." The muse continued, "You see, after someone has suffered a loss, inspiration can either be at an all time low as it is now for the sisters, or as it was when Piper lost Prue. But it can also be at an all time high in an effort to not give up or let the death be in vain, much like the attitude you are exhibiting now or as Phoebe acted after losing Prue."

"Okay, I get that but are you powerful enough to overcome their loss of inspiration?"

"No, not by myself…but after having a word with an Angel of Destiny, we took a trip to recover this." Melody produced from her pocket a glowing sphere. "This is the ball of inspiration, guarded by both good and evil because of its enormous inspiration boost. Of course, only Muses can activate it."

"So, let's go get the girls pumped up because I need to kick those shapeshifter's asses."

Melody and Parker tiptoed down the stairs to the three sisters' rooms. The Muse held the sphere close to the Charmed Ones faces and it grew ever brighter. The light awoke them and shone into their open eyes. Suddenly each of the girls sprang up and got straight to work without a single utterance. Piper began to brew potions, Phoebe began to write a vanquishing spell and Paige took the map and crystal to the sun room to scry.

"Wow, that worked really well, thanks so much, Melody. It means a lot. With the Charmed Ones so inspired they can definitely help me vanquish the shapeshifters."

"It was no problem at all, Parker. Now I really must be going so I can return this ball to its rightful place. It was merely a loan given on the permission of the Angel of Destiny."

"Putting aside the fact that I have no idea what an Angel of Destiny is…why would they give you permission to use this ball if no one is allowed?" Parker asked

"Well, they are the Charmed Ones, first of all…but also it is destined for this battle to be fought and if it takes a bit of inspiration for that to happen…then so be it!"

"Okay, well then I guess I should say the spell to send you back…"

Meanwhile, in the inner chambers of the underworld, three women stood plotting.

"Seleyna!" came a scream suddenly from one of their mouths

"Oh, Aerobell, please don't disturb me…I'm thinking of a way to take out the Charmed Ones and the father of the great power before they can get to us." Seleyna responded

"That's exactly what I need to tell you about. From my understanding, that boy is destined to be the father of a great power. But not necessarily a good power."

"What are you trying to say?" asked the third, Merinda.

"I'm saying, that what if one of us became impregnated with the boy's child. We could raise it to be evil and never have to worry about power again." Aerobell explained

"An interesting idea, Aerobell. Hardly something I would expect from you." Seleyna remarked

"Was it not I that came up with the idea to kill the parents of the great power? And was it not you that did not stay to make sure the father was dead and instead took sexual pleasure in the mother!?"

"Girls…maybe we shouldn't fight…" came a shy voice from Merinda

"You stay out of this, Merinda! And you, Aerobell are an incompetent, mediocre excuse for a demon." Seleyna yelled

"I will ignore the comment you made about my competence, Seleyna…but do not scream at Merinda in that manner, she is our younger sister."

"I will scream at her in any manner I like, and while I am screaming at her, Merinda, you will be the one to carry the child, the great power!"

Merinda stared back at her sisters with fear and tears in her eyes, thinking about the task that they had just put before her.

The sisters walked into the attic. Parker was studying the same page he had read over and over again for hours, the page about shapeshifters. He looked up and his eyes met his mothers.

"Hey…are you three feeling…inspired?" Parker laughed at how corny the pun was

"Quite inspired, actually." Paige replied

Parker sensed some tension. "Hey, if you all are mad at me about calling Melody, I'm sorry…it's just that I think it's exactly what you all needed."

"What is he talking about?" Piper asked her sisters

"It doesn't matter, Merinda…the potion." Paige handed Phoebe a vial

"Who the heck is Merinda? Oh, shit! You're the—" Phoebe threw the vial on the ground in front of Parker and the flash of light all but blinded him.

Phoebe flung her hand at Parker and he flew against a wall. He could not believe this was happening again. He tried to use his powers in vain. He knew these were the shapeshifters, the monsters that had taken his love.

"Geez, do all of these witches have the same powers!?" Piper screamed

"Don't distract her, Seleyna, she must do what must be done." Paige said to her

The sisters watched as Merinda, as Phoebe, walked over and flicked her fingers at a knife on the alter, which proceeded to fly across the room at Parker and penetrate the skin of his upper abdomen.

"Do not kill him, Merinda!" screamed Aerobell, as Paige, as she took a step forward, threatening her sister

"I'd rather watch him die than watch him suffer!" Merinda bellowed back

"No, Merinda, you will follow the original plan…if the boy dies, our hopes for the powerful child to be on our side will all have died." Seleyna replied

"I don't want to do this, Seleyna!" Merinda cried

"Sacrifices must be made, Merinda for the good of all of us and all of the demonic community!" Aerobell scolded her sister. "You will impregnate yourself with the boy's child now!"

Parker was so disoriented he barely knew what was happening. He was too confused to notice the handle of a knife protruding from his stomach and the pain it was causing. He had become blind to everything but his own thoughts, which told him only that he had to get out of this horror. He wanted so badly to be downstairs with his mother.

Suddenly Parker was in the sunroom, standing in front of his mother. But he found it so difficult to speak, so difficult to move that the only words he could say were, "I love you." Before he was once again in the attic. He had astral projected. His soul went to another place as his body stayed here, being reluctantly raped by this shapeshifter disguised as his aunt.

As unwanted pleasure suddenly soared through him, Parker knew it would be over soon. They had done with him just as they had done with Billie. All they had to do now was kill him, but he would not let them have that opportunity.

It took all the strength he could muster to raise his arms to the handle of the knife. As the fake Phoebe turned her back on him he took the knife out of his body and plunged it back in silently. Again. And Again.

"I can not believe I just did that! Look at what you two have made me into!" Merinda yelled at her sisters and broke down crying on the floor

"You have made us both so proud, Merinda. You have sealed our fates as the most powerful beings in the universe." Aerobell comforted her baby sister

"His future has also been sealed, it seems." Seleyna remarked pointing at Parker's dead and bloody body laying lifeless on the floor. It was the same sight that the Charmed Ones saw when they burst in the attic with potions and spells in hand. Fueled by inspiration they barely noticed their dead son and nephew.

"That can't be us, we're here…" Paige said

"So that makes you all the shapeshifters we're looking for." Piper continued

"I don't like there being more than one of me, we're all one of a kind." Phoebe's witty banter signaled for the potions to be thrown and two of them burst on the floor in front of Aerobell and Seleyna, sending them into fiery, screaming deaths. The third potion was thrown into a wall by Merinda's instinct to use her newly acquired power. With a shriek she shimmered out of the attic as quick as possible.

Paige looked over at Parker's dead body, and seeing her son, mutilated, made her jump out of her inspiration kick. She ran to her son's side and cried. She cried and screamed and yelled all through the night. Her sister's inspiration ran out at seeing her sadness, but they decided to let her cry it out. Their own sadness was expressed through comforting each other and deciding what the next step would be.

The next morning, it was Paige who, with tears still rolling down her cheeks, offered an option. "The Relinquishing Spell; we have to say it."

"Paige, are you sure about this?" Phoebe asked

"Phoebe, last time we went through this, I was the one who wanted to keep our powers…but this time I know exactly what it feels like to have such a huge loss due to magic and demons and everything these…'gifts' have brought us."

"Well, Paige…if it's what you think we need to do, we're with you." Piper agreed

"Just like that? No argument?"

Phoebe stood up and put her hand on Paige's shoulder, "Paige, honey, we both know the loss you feel, maybe double the loss, and we understand and agree with this."

"Well, then let's do it…do you remember it?" Paige asked

"You bet I do…" Piper answered

_From whence they came_

_Return them now;_

_Vanish the words, _

_Vanish the powers._

"I'm just sorry I started all of this when I read the first page of the book…"

"I'm not." The other two sisters said in unison.

And somehow, despite all the clichés…they lived happily ever after.

TO BE CONTINUED...IN THE FORM OF A SEQUEL


End file.
